


Good Enough

by gesuotome (orphan_account)



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, PWP, Spanking, Teacher/Student Kink, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gesuotome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae’s not been doing so well in his English classes so he asks Jackson for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> tbh I made Jackson and Youngjae be dorm mates and also in a pre-exsisting relationship for the convenience of this fic, also because my conscious was screaming "PROFESSIONAL WORK ETHICS" and "REALISTIC RELATIONSHIP DEVELOPMENT" when I tried to make this fic a oneshot where Youngjae never knew Jackson before he hired him as his English tutor hahaha
> 
> I'm sorry that I wrote like 1k worth of plot but it still ended up really crappy, I was really lazy with the plot hahaha

Their test papers were being passed out in class. Youngjae fidgets in his seat as the crisp shuffling of paper muffles out the hushed chatter in the classroom.

'Ah yes, another failure to add to the tally,' Youngjae thinks, sighing upon receiving his test paper.

It’s not like Youngjae was failing every class; he was just failing English. Youngjae’s not sure why but he started failing since the middle of the semester and he’s not handling it too well.

Youngjae can almost feel finals impending on him, anxiety coils around his being, almost making it difficult to breathe whenever the mere thought of having to sit for a paper for several hours having close to no clue about what the questions are asking about comes to mind. The inevitability that he’d fail the test despite all his effort makes it all the more daunting. Youngjae knows that he’s got to get someone to tutor him from now before it’s too late, and as much as he dislikes bothering others for help, it seems like he would have to beg Jackson to tutor him.

The next day, Youngjae decides to ask for Jackson’s help while they were studying together at the library.

“Hyung, Jackson hyung, can I ask you for a favour?” Youngjae whispers as he prods at Jackson’s arm, trying to draw his attention away from his books.

"I don’t know, Youngjae, it depends- What kind of favour?" Jackson looks up from his work, he props his head on his hand, feigning contemplation.

"Hyung please, I’m serious," Youngjae whines, bumping his shoulder into Jackson’s.

"Yes, Youngjae? Was there something you needed?" He says, nodding slowly in mock consideration, looking at him straight in the eye as he dramatically takes both of Youngjae’s hands into his own. Youngjae tries very hard to resist the urge to roll his eyes or laugh too loudly, for some reason he’s caught between doing both for a moment.

"Could you help me out with English? I’ve kind of been failing my classes as of late," His voice shrinks towards the end of his sentence, he averts his gaze down to his restless hands.

Jackson pauses for a while, letting the silence hang between them as he pretends to weigh his options until Youngjae huffs, crossing his arms.

"Hyung-" 

"Okay, but only if you call me ‘teacher’ during lessons," Jackson grins.

"Why?" Youngjae squints at him. He cocks his head to the side, not really seeing how that weighs out as an equal payment for his help.

"Because I’ve always wanted to get someone to call me teacher," Jackson laughs. Youngjae just snorts in response.

"Whatever you say Jackson. Thanks for agreeing to help me," He smiles, turning to give him a quick peck on the cheek before going back to his work.

They work out a schedule together, fitting in study sessions between or after lectures every other day; it wasn’t too difficult since they were dorm mates and they each roughly knew when the other had classes. A few weeks passed and Youngjae’s already had more than a handful of lessons with Jackson before the first of the few mock test that his lecturer would be giving before finals, he was quite sure that would be enough to secure him at least a ‘C’ on his first mock test. As soon as he knew it, the day of the first mock test had arrived. He was pretty confident that he’d at least pass before and even after taking the paper.

The papers were given back a few days later. Youngjae walked back to the dorm that day looking quite glum. He sat down next to Jackson on the bed placing his test paper down between them.

There was a big red ‘45%’ mark written on the top right of the page. Up till now Youngjae hasn’t said anything.

"Hey, don’t be so upset," He rubs circles into Youngjae’s back.

"It’s not a bad fail, you’re getting there! Anyways this was just a mock test, it’s better to learn from your mistakes now than later when it counts in your finals." He tries to say reassuringly, tilting up Youngjae’s chin to check his expression.

Youngjae only pouts even more, eyebrows knitted in fustration.

"Yeah, it’s not counted in, but-" Youngjae jumps, all of his words have been reduce to a yelp. Jackson had slapped him hard on the bum knowing that Youngjae would only whine and continue wallowing in his own misery if Jackson hadn’t stopped him.

"Why? Do you want to get punished for it or something?" He raises his eyebrows suggestively, snorting.

Youngjae laughs as well but it’s kind of strained, Jackson notices Youngjae gradually drawing up his legs to his chest, squirming slightly. Jackson narrows his eyes at Youngjae’s strange reaction, his curiosity is peaked.

And then suddenly it hits him.

"Are you hard?" He tries to pry at Youngjae’s legs but they won’t budge. However it’s evident to Jackson that Youngjae is quite flustered.

"Dude we’ve been dating for a year now and you’ve never told me you were into this type of thing," He grins, laughing.

"It’s not like I knew about it before," He mumbles, burying his heated face into the arms folded on top of his knees.

"Youngjae-ah," He rubs Youngjae’s shoulders, scooting closer.

"Bend over."

Youngjae bites his lips, half of him is curious about where this is going while the other half is already anticipating what is to come. Trying avoid eye contact with Jackson, he bends over the desk gingerly.

Jackson takes the test paper scanning through Youngjae’s mistakes briefly, absentmindedly running his hands over Youngjae’s ass. Once again Youngjae tucks his head into his folded arms in embarrassment, squirming about nervously.

Youngjae relaxes a bit as Jackson gently brushes the small of his back. However he doesn’t remain that way for long as Jackson pulls down both his pants and underwear to his thighs in a swift motion bringing down his hand harshly on his bare ass. Youngjae squeaks, biting down hard on his bottom lip.

"Youngjae look up," He nudges Youngjae’s cheek, gesturing for him to lift his head out of his folded arms.

"I said," A hand looms just above where he last hit him.

"Look," He bring down a hard slap on the back of Youngjae’s thighs, elicting a little gasp from Youngjae.

"Up," He smacks his butt with so much force it causes Youngjae to jerk forward, squealing and squirming. Blood rushes to Youngjae’s abused skin and cheeks, his body is flushed all over.

He looks up, blinking in confusion when he sees his test paper propped up against the wall in front of him.

"Okay let’s go through your mistakes together, Youngjae," Jackson says as if he isn’t squeezing his cheeks and as if hasn’t got Youngjae whimpering and pushing his butt back into his hands.

"Let’s start with question two. Haven’t we cleared up this— type of mistake— before?" He punctuates his words with harsh slaps, Youngjae’s gasping and whining from the back of his throat, his hands clench and turn under his arms as beads precum begin drip down the sides of his dick. Jackson’s rambling on with Youngjae’s mistakes as Youngjae struggles to look straight at his paper; giddy and unable to focus on anything other than Jackson’s rough hits and the pleasant stinging sensation on his ass.

With each question and point Jackson makes, he slaps his hand down harder and harder on Youngjae’s heated ass, drawing a multitude of obscene noises from Youngjae. The room fills up with the sound of thwacking, Youngjae’s panting and needy cries, as well as Jackson’s level-headed analysis of Youngjae’s test paper. Under the table Youngjae’s neglected cock is leaking, drops of precum drip from his cock each time Jackson’s hits causes his hips to jerk. Youngjae tries to reach down between his thighs inconspicuously. _ ~~ **  
**~~_

"Youngjae, turn the page," Jackson pinches Youngjae’s ass when he sees what Youngjae was about to do, Youngjae’s obviously not very good at being inconspicuous. Youngjae squeaks and flushes harder; Jackson admires the way the white fingerprint marks contrast with the pink tint of Youngjae’s soft flesh and the way Youngjae’s blushing from head to toe.

Jackson gives Youngjae a hard smack on his butt, deciding to disturb him for a bit, just as he’s in the midst of flipping the page.Youngjae yelps and jolts from the harsh hit; his outstretched hand jerks and the paper slips from his grasp.

"Pick it up Youngjae, we’ve got three more questions to go," He leans over to kiss the nape of his neck, brushing his thumb down between Youngjae’s cheeks. Youngjae’s hand is shivering slightly, he pants softly as he tries to adjusts the paper upright again.

"Good boy," Jackson hums, clearly pleased as he gives Youngjae’s ass a short light squeeze.

Youngjae moans when Jackson’s begins to play with his ass. Parting his cheeks, he runs a saliva slick thumb over Youngjae’s hole as he continues speaking in a nearly monotonous tone. Jackson slides the thumb up and down obscenely between his cheeks, pressing down on the pucker each time he runs over it but never actually pushing in. Youngjae trembles hard, wanting so badly for Jackson to touch him more, he tries to push his hips back onto the thumb but Jackson holds him down with a vice-like grip. Shakily, Youngjae speaks up once Jackson is finished with the last question.

"Jackson, please-" Youngjae lets out a sharp cry as Jackson brings down a series of continuous rough slaps.

"That’s not what you’re supposed to call me," Hard smacks are hailed down on Youngjae’s bum with each word. Youngjae whines noisily as Jackson roughly gropes his pleasantly sore ass, harshly squeezing it and kneading it in both hands.

"Teacher…?" He tries panting out the word in English feeling uncertain. Youngjae relaxes visibly when Jackson hums in approval, rubbing Youngjae’s hip assuringly.

"Yes, my dear Youngjae?" Jackson replies all singsong-like in English. A warm palm stills atop of the base of Youngjae’s spine, causing Youngjae to shiver involuntarily. He slides his slick thumb between his cheeks again, endlessly teasing Youngjae as he repeatedly pushes his thumb just a little past the rim before retracting back and pushing in again, reducing Youngjae to a quivering whimpering mess.

"Please fuck me teacher-," It comes out more as a breath than as a voice as Youngjae pants hard, trying to form coherent sentences despite how overwhelmed he is as Jackson fucks him shallowly with his thumb. Youngjae can’t stand to look up anymore, he buries his head back into his arms, his face is as heated as his abused bum.

"Would you like to say that in English?" Jackson grins, pushing his whole thumb into Youngjae’s hole at one go, twisting it to draw out more breathy moans from Youngjae.

"Hyung," Youngjae whines, arching his back he squirms, bucking his hips back onto Jackson’s thumb, his thighs shift around in a feeble attempt at relieving his aching cock.

"Now now, be patient Youngjae. Don’t start without me," Jackson pats his butt before walking off to get lube.

Youngjae’s hands fidget, the sudden silence and stillness of the room makes Youngjae realise how painfully turned on he is at the moment.

A noise escapes from the back of Youngjae’s throat with the sudden intrusion of a cold slick finger, his whole body jerks and tenses.

Jackson soothingly rubs Youngjae’s waist, pushing in his digits slower.

Bit by bit tension melts away from Youngjae’s shoulders. His lower lip is released from the bite of his teeth as he lets out shaky sigh, gasping when Jackson’s fingers rub over his prostrate.

He arches his back, arms splayed out in front of him, small desperate noises spill past his parted pink damp lips. His cheek is pressed against the desk as he tries to push back onto Jackson’s fingers. Youngjae starts to moan louder as Jackson begins to scissor him. Youngjae rolls his hips back onto Jackson’s fingers to increase the friction and to get Jackson to push deeper.

After a while the fingers are removed, Youngjae can hear the squeak of a chair behind him. He turns his head in an attempt to see what Jackson was doing when Jackson pulls Youngjae upright, spinning him around to kiss him.

Jackson tugs Youngjae down by the hip, easing him onto his lap.

"You’ll have to work for it, you know?" Jackson resists the urge to laugh when Youngjae pouts, he pulls Youngjae in for another kiss. Jackson roughly grabs a handful of Youngjae’s ass in one hand while he smears the precum around the head of Youngjae’s length with the other, causing him to groan into the kiss.

Jackson slaps Youngjae’s ass again once Youngjae gets comfortable, making Youngjae squeak with a jolt, clutching tightly at his arms on reflex.

"Okay! Okay, fine I’ll do it," Youngjae sputters, lining Jackson’s dick at his entrance with a jittery hand.

Jackson’s cock slides in easily but a little too quickly. Youngjae braces his arms around Jackson’s shoulders, he breaths are shaky and his legs tremble weakly. He pauses for a while to get used to the feeling as his insides spasm around Jackson’s dick.

He starts moving after getting used to the sensation, working up and down with some sense of uncertainty. Slowly Youngjae begins to manage a steady pace, his face buried in the crook of Jackson’s shoulder as his breaths get increasingly ragged.

The pitch of Youngjae’s moans increases as he begins to move faster on Jackson’s dick. Jackson thrusts up in time with Youngjae’s hips, both of his hands are on Youngjae’s bum spreading it apart, squeezing it and pinching it as Youngjae moans, unrestrained, frantically bouncing on his lap to fuck himself harder and deeper. Youngjae utters Jackson’s name like a plea over and over again until Jackson yanks his head back by the hair, kissing him and pushing his tongue past Youngjae’s lips.

"You like it don’t you? You like it when I hit you— right?" Jackson grunts between kisses, thrusting up harder into Youngjae.

"Y-yes," Youngjae stutters, unable to think about anything other Jackson’s cock grating the sensitive bundles of nerves and his inner walls and the way it stuffs him completely and reaches deep inside of him.

"Say it," He gives Youngjae the hardest squeeze he can and Youngjae moans loudly, arching his back, his nails clawing at Jackson’s arms. Jackson begins sucking and grazing his teeth on the soft skin of Youngjae’s neck, slowing down his thrusts.

"I-I like it when y-you spank me teacher- please, fuck me harder," Youngjae gasps out, bucking onto Jackson’s length even more desperately, trying hard to get Jackson to thrust into him faster and harder again.

"Ask for it," Jackson rolls up his hips languidly, holding Youngjae’s hip tightly in place, drawing a long sigh-like moan from Youngjae as Jackson’s cock rubs right onto his prostrate. Youngjae hands clutch tighter at Jackson’s back.

"P-please spank me," Youngjae cries when Jackson abruptly snaps his hips up harder and faster, further abusing the soft pinkish flesh of Youngjae’s ass with continuous harsh smacks.

Youngjae’s arms grip tighter around Jackson’s shoulders as he moans needily. His insides spasm around Jackson’s dick as he moves his hips at an erratic pace. His body twitches each time Jackson hand comes down on his ass, his movements no longer bore a regular beat as his breathing hiccups into needy little gasps and harsh pants.

Youngjae moans into the crook of Jackson’s shoulder, clenching tightly around Jackson’s length as he jerks his own cock. He releases his cum all over Jackson’s stomach. Youngjae shudders hard as Jackson pulls out, coming onto his ass shortly after.

They stay in that position for a while; Youngjae’s slumped against Jackson’s torso, attempting to catch his breath. Jackson massages Youngjae’s legs as they hang tired and limp around his hips.

"You alright?" Jackson pants and smiling against his neck.

"Can’t move— carry me to the bed," Youngjae slouches further.

"Wow did I really manage to fuck you into paralysis? I did a good job," Jackson preens, smirking smugly.

Youngjae simply grunts, nudging his head into Jackson’s cheek to get him to move.

Jackson lays Youngjae down on his stomach, sitting next to him on the edge of the bed.

"How does your ass feel," Jackson pats his butt, chuckling when Youngjae tries to swat his hand away.

"Sore," He replies, sighing when Jackson lies down beside him, snuggling at Youngjae’s side.

"I’ll buy you lotion,"

Youngjae snorts.

"With vitamin E."

Youngjae turns his head to giving Jackson an unamused expression.

"I’m serious! You gotta take care of that butt or it’ll get gross and dry," Jackson laughs and Youngjae sort of just places his hand onto Jackson’s face to get him to be quiet for a while.

Youngjae rests his eyes for a bit while Jackson rubs circles into his lower back.

"You know I’m still upset about the test,"

"Why? You tried your best didn’t you?" Jackson drapes an arm around his shoulders, pulling closer to him.

"Yeah I did but I expected myself to get better. I was so sure that I prepared myself enough, it’s just weird that I didn’t even pass…" Youngjae mumbles tucking his head into his folded arms.

"Were you panicking?"

Youngjae just whines in response, turning away from Jackson.

"You were, weren’t you. You don’t have to hide it, it’s pretty obvious judging from the scrawly and shaky handwriting on your paper," Jackson says rather plainly.

"I guess I was," Youngjae mutters, wincing as he flops back onto his stomach, turning his head to face Jackson.

"No one can think straight in a test if they’re panicking, you need to learn to calm down," Jackson kisses his eyelid, brushing his bangs away from his eyes. Youngjae sighs and pouts but he’s still listening.

"Just relax, be confident about yourself! Maybe you should think about me during the test or something," Jackson laughs, cupping Youngjae’s cheeks in his hands; Youngjae makes it a point to frown deeper.

"If I think about you I’d probably flunk my tests, but you’re right I need to calm down," Youngjae sighs, leaning into Jackson’s hands.

"Since when has my advice ever been wrong?"

"Yeah yeah, thanks so much for your guidance. I’d be completely lost without you,  _teacher_ ,” Youngjae says flatly, curling up closer to Jackson.

He closes his eyes, about to fall asleep when Jackson lightly slaps his bum, clicking his tongue at Youngjae’s tone.

Youngjae smashes his lips hard against Jackson’s, pulling him into the tightest hug he can conjure.

"Is that enough gratitude for you?" Youngjae huffs, settling back down into Jackson’s arms.

"Yeah, that’s good enough for me,"


End file.
